Awakenings
by maryXrose
Summary: Nessie has just come of age and she and Jake are finally able to explore the full extent of their love. However, someone wants her love too. Will Jake have to battle it out? Who will Nessie choose? M for future lemons
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first Nessie and Jake fic so please enjoy =)

* * *

In the early morning of my birthday I awoke from a restless sleep, I honestly dreaded the inevitable part where I would have to get out of bed and act all happy. I always hated birthdays. It was still so strange to me... I was only turning seven, but I already had the body of a full grown woman. I had never really spent that much time around other children, but when I did see them, I saw how slowly they aged and how different I was from them, even at a very young age. Yes, I have learned to live with it, but how does one get used to being basically the same age as their parents? If you ask me, it's anything but normal.

Unable to fall back asleep, I slowly untangled myself from the thick covers and stretched. I caught a glimpse of myself in my dresser mirror. I was beautiful and I knew it. It was something that everyone constantly reminded me of, especially my Aunt Rosalie who constantly praised my good looks. I had long, curly bronze hair and large brown eyes with dark black lashes, like my mother. I was petite but with the womanly curves that all the magazines raved about. My skin was a pearly, glowing white but my cheeks and lips were rose red. My limbs were long and lean and my hands had graceful piano player fingers.

Still feeling restless, I tore myself away from the large mirror and listened to the sounds of the house. Absolute silence. My parents were probably still in Alaska visiting the Denali sisters with the rest of the family and I figured that they would be home later the next day when they knew I would be awake. Being alone was strange sometimes but I welcomed the lovely time of a weekend by myself. I usually took the chance to go shopping in the city and as long as my Aunt Alice didn't tell on me, I had a lot of fun. Besides, I was tired of everyone's constant attentions to me. I went into the fully stocked kitchen and looked lazily through the fridge. Although I only enjoyed a select few human foods, My mother always kept a full kitchen. Finding nothing I wanted, I took a bag of chips from the cabinet and opened it. I didn't even eat one before I felt a pair of arms around my waist. The bag flew into the air, scattering chips all over the spotless tile floor.

"Happy birthday!" Jake's voice growled into my ear.

"Oh my goodness, Jake." I spun around in his muscular arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit."

"It's the middle of the night."

"I know it is. The middle of the night on your birthday!" He squeezed me tightly and picked me up spinning me around with ease.

I groaned. "Don't remind me. How did you get in anyway?"

"Your bedroom window was open and when I saw you weren't in there I came looking for you." He set me down and looked at the pile of chips on the floor. "Are you going to eat those?"

"I was until you scared the hell out of me."

He went into a little cupboard and got a dust pan. "Since it's your birthday, I suppose I should clean it up."

I grabbed a few cookies and sat on the counter, watching Jake sweep up the chips. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans and his usual plain black t shirt. I loved watching his muscles flex when he did things. His broad shoulders led into two identical, strong arms. Abs cut into his torso. There must not have been an ounce of fat on him and I loved it. I hadn't had these romantic and, dare I say, sexual feelings towards Jake until the past few weeks. I thought that maybe he felt it too.

"Okay, so what are we going to do now?" He asked once the floor was clean.

"Once again, it's the middle of the night."

"No need to be a Debbie downer, let's go for a ride."

"A ride?"

"I brought my bike." He offered.

"How did I not hear it?"

"I left it pretty far from the house. I wasn't sure if anyone would be home and I know they can hear, like, everything."

I laughed. "Well you did a good job. I had no idea. I'm going to go change."

When Jake had left to go get his motorcycle, I ran back to my room and threw open my closet. Thanks to Alice and Rosalie's combined shopping addiction and lack of self control with their credit cards, I had a large closet that was complete with every article of clothing I could dream of. I pulled on a pair of light jeans and pale green shirt then pulled a brush through my thick hair. I pulled it into a ponytail and pulled on some shoes just as Jake was pulling the bike up to the front of my house.

Jake looked like a god, perched on his new racing motorcycle. Neither of us bothered with helmets, though. We usually didn't when we went for rides on deserted roads at midnight or trips to the reservation. Since we were both pretty much indestructible, the only time we ever did wear them was if we were going somewhere with regular humans around to scold us for being reckless. I'm not going to lie, but it sent shivers up my shine as I sat down behind him and wrapped my arms tightly around his firm waist. I had been in this exact same spot millions of times before, yet a new feeling warmed me to my core. Without warning, we took off onto the dark road, kicking up stones and gravel. I allowed my hands to wander and even touch Jake's sculpted stomach through the thin fabric of his shirt. He didn't seem to mind, if he noticed my light touches at all.

I rest my head on his warm back, listening to the rhythmic drumming of his heart. The only other time I ever heard another living heart this close, besides my own, was when I had a deer's throat in my mouth. This was far more pleasant. I took a deep breath, the smell of his hot blood through his tanned skin, the faint scent of trees and fresh water. Over time it had become my favorite smell and I found it more inviting than the cleaning products Grandma Esme used daily to scour her home.

"You still back there?" Jake called suddenly.

"Yes." I answered, noticing that we were off the main road and no where near the reservation. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise!"

"I hate surprises." I groaned, half joking.

"Liar, everyone likes surprises. Hold on!" He revved the engine and we nearly doubled our speed.

I felt utterly exhilarated, partly due to the fact that my dad would kill me if we could see me right now..."Oh crap."

"What?"

"Alice."

"What about her?"

"She'll see I'm with you and we went for a ride."

"So?"

"My dad hates when I run off with you in the middle of the night." I yelled over the engine.

"Well too bad for him. He's just jealous and wishes he was on the back of a hot bike with an even hotter man such as myself. Relax, I'll take care of him." He patted my hand and suddenly veered off the road, stopping the bike right at the edge of some dense woods. Everything was black and mysterious crunching and chirping came from the underbrush.

"Woah, creepy. Is this the part where you murder me and dispose of the evidence?"

He laughed that booming laugh with I had grown to love. "You got me, Nessie. Now hold still so I can kill you."

I pushed him away playfully. "No, really, Jake... what's going on?"

"Just come on." He began walking towards the forest.

"In there?" I asked sceptically, taking down my hair and shaking the curls loose. "I'm not much of a tracking through the wilderness kind of gal, you know."

"Trust me?" He held out his big hand which I took, savoring the sweet warmth and comfort. "

As we entered the woods, I still wasn't pleased with the thought of wandering about. If there was one thing I hated, besides birthdays, it was surprises... and the woods at night, but for totally human reasons. Anyway, I was used to knowing everything that went on and my family knew better than to let anything go straight to my overly vivid imagination. Jake knew better too and I wished I knew what he had up his tightly fitting sleeve.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" He questioned.

"How can you tell?"

"I saw it in your mind. I guess when you're nervous you kind of just show your thoughts without meaning to."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Weird."

"But don't worry, you won't hate this surprise. Quite the opposite. I promise"

"If you say so wolf man." When we were deeper into the forest, I smelled something peculiar. "Jake... I smell fire."

"I know."

"What are we here to play park ranger and fight forest fires?"

He laughed again. "Nope. Much better than that... although that sounds like fun. I've always wanted to ride a horse and wear one of those crazy Mountie hats."

I saw in the distance, through the trees, a warm light emanating from an unseen clearing. "Do you have something to do with that light over there?"

"Maybe." He answered, a smile playing on his lips. "Close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Just play along for Christ's sake, Nessie, you're killing me here."

"Oh, alright." I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be led by Jake with one firm hand on my lower back.

"We're here!" He announced happily as we came to a stop. "You can look now."

I opened my eyes and took in a beautiful view. We were standing in a small, circular clearing surrounded by tall, leafy trees. A large, woven blanket lay on the ground that had a magnificent red and black pattern that looked similar to the tribe's design. Vibrant red flowers off all kinds hung in a floral canopy over our heads, making for a simply delicious scent. Even better, among the branches and around the blanket were hundreds and hundreds of tea lights that lit up the clearing, making the roses, carnations lilies, our flowery roof, give off a warm and inviting glow. It all looked so pure. So clean. So perfect. I couldn't believe that Jake did all this for me.

* * *

Love it? Like it? Want to read more? Then review and let me know! I have some pretty crazy/hot/wind things planned =)


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, Jacob!" I gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"You really like it?" He asked, leading me to the center of the clearing.

"Yes, of course. I just can't even believe it."

"What? You think I can't string up some lights and throw some flowers around?" He was blushing, an obvious sign of embarrassment.

"You did all this for me?"

"Nah, this is what I do most evenings. You know, play some Barry Manilow and lay around on flower petals thinking about my feelings and petting bunnies."

I playfully smacked him. "Seriously, Jake, I love it. Thank you so much."

"Anytime, Nessie."

We sat together in the middle of the woven tribal blanket, him a crossed from me. and I couldn't help but stare up at the floral canopy, the candles lighting up the vibrant petals. It was such a perfect sight, I could have literally sat there forever. I glanced back to Jacob to see that he was staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just... never mind."

"Tell me, what is it?"

He brushed back his short hair. "You're going to think I'm stupid."

"No I won't."

"I just can't help but stare at you, you're so beautiful."

I bit my lip, pleasantly embarrassed. "Thank you."

"I could never think of anyone else the way I think of you."

"Is that why you did all this for me?"

"You think this is it?" He asked with a smile, flashing his perfectly white teeth.

"What else could there possibly be?"

Jake took one of the tea lights and placed it in between us before pulling a small leather pouch from inside his jean pocket. He passed it to me. "Open it." He asked.

I pulled the dainty drawstrings and took from the inside, a bracelet. It was made from leather but with a single circular inlet of silver attached to the leather thong with silver forever symbols like from the bracelet of my youth. On one side was the Quileute tribe's insignia, the other was blank. "Thank you so much, Jake!" I pulled him into tight hug. "Can you put it on me?"

"Wait, not yet." He pulled away from me and took the bracelet. "Pay attention, this is really cool." He held the blank part of the circle and held it over the flame for a few seconds before giving it back to me. I looked at the once empty space. Now in bold, yet graceful black letters, it simply said _Nayeli_. "When it gets really warm, the words show up and then disappear in the cold. I think even our body temperatures can make them appear."

"That's so cool...what does Nayeli mean?" I asked, looking up at him.

He gazed down at me, his warm eyes melting me form the inside out, making me blush a deeper red. "It means 'I love you', Renesmee."

"I love you?" I asked dumbly. I knew he loved me. He has always loved me as a sister, someone to protect, but I sensed in his voice that he was thinking of something much deeper than familial love. Could it be that I felt the same way?

"Nayeli." He repeated. Jake's voice was silk to my ears and hearing him speak his native tongue gave me butterflies. He leaned over the candle, cupping my face with one of his large hands after clipping the bracelet around my slender wrist. "How do you feel?"

My mind stopped working. How did I feel? For years Jake has been like a brother to me, a playmate, a friend, a hunting companion. Why today of all days did he decide to tell me he loved me? More importantly, why did I have these strange stirrings of feelings towards him as more than a friend? In the past few years he was never much more than that to me. I had no inking that he ever wanted anything else. I mean, yeah, he was always overly attentive to me and my needs, but so was everyone in my limited group of familiar faces. I loved him, that much I knew to be true, but how much was the ultimate question.

"I... I..." I stuttered, not sure of what to say.

He looked hurt and dropped his hand. "How can this be? You were supposed to..."

"I was supposed to what?"

"When you turned of age you were supposed to fall in love with me. This isn't how it was supposed to be."

I was dumbfounded. I was supposed to fall in love with him? "Excuse me?"

"You... you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"About my imprinting?"

"Imprinting?" What the hell was going on? Who says I have to fall in love with him? And what in the world is "imprinting?"

"Do you love me?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"Of course I do. You're my best friend."

"No, Nessie, I mean like more than a friend?"

I paused before answering. I never thought about it. I thought I did, but how could I be sure? These feeling were so new. "I don't know."

Jake put his face in his hands. "I don't understand. This isn't right."

"Jacob, please talk to me." I moved the candle and sat down next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder. "What's not right? And what's imprinting?"

"In the Quileute way, when someone like me meets their true love... it's like a magnet, the most powerful magnet in the world, trapping you with that person forever. They are perfect for you and you are perfect for them in every way. You're a match. When you came of age you were supposed to feel..." He seemed at a loss, heartbroken in every way. "It's like that for everyone in the tribe. And when you were born and I saw you for the first time... I just knew, you know?"

He fell in love with me as a baby? I didn't know whether to be kinda creeped out or touched at he's loved me his whole life. "I'm sorry, Jake, I had no idea."

"So then what happens now?"

I took his hands in my own and our eyes met in the dim light. They looked different somehow, softer, more loving, if that was even possible. I took in his strong jaw and thick arms, bronzed by both his race and the hours spent outside with the pack, in wolf form and in his human body. His hands were true to his sex, hard with a strange softness that I longed to feel against my own skin. And, of course, his wonderfully full lips. Lips that, for the first time, I longed desperately to kiss.

Without thinking, I leaned forward, breathing in his sweet, earthy scent. Soon my lips found his in a crashing motion that neither he nor I could control. I clutched myself to him and he held me just as tightly, pressing my small body against his muscular chest. I tangled my hands in his thick, dark hair, not caring that I was losing all sense of being and my normally ladylike demeanor that Rosalie spent hours enforcing. His hands were hot against the skin of my back as they found their way under my thin shirt.

"I love you, Renesmee Cullen." He said into my parted lips.

"I-"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" A deep voice yelled from within the forest.

"Oh shit." I moaned.

"Jake looked around into the darkness. "What? What is it?"

"My dad."

* * *

Sooooo what did you think? Gotta love cliffhangers! review to read more =)


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh shit." Jacob jumped away from me and looked around, in between the dark trees. "You're right."

My dad walked leisurely into the clearing, his hands clenched tightly into fists. His face wasn't giving off any clues to his feelings. "Renesmee, Jacob... what's going on here?"

_Oh my God, this can't be happening! _I bit my lip nervously and looked at Jake. He was cracking his knuckles and I could hear a faint rumble of a growl at the back of his throat. _This won't end well..._

"No, it won't, young lady." Dad scolded, wagging a parental finger at me.

"Stop reading my mind all the time!" I groaned. "It's not fair."

"Life's not fair. Now tell me what's going on here, and Jacob, stop thinking about last night's episode of Survivor, it isn't helping you at all."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Chill out, Edward. We were just hanging out."

"In the middle of the woods in the middle of the night? I don't think so." Dad looked back between the two of us. "I'm aware that you two were kissing. Renesmee, didn't your mother have 'The Talk' with you? Boys are only after one thing."

_I am so embarrassed. _I felt my cheeks go cherry red. _I want to die. Literally dig a hole in the middle of the woods, curl up in it and die. I hate how he's always in my brain... I was trying to keep my mind blank... can this get any worse?_

"Yes, it can, Renesmee. You're mother's worried sick right now."

"Come on, don't give me that." Jake interjected, growing visibly allowed. "Bella knows that Nessie is perfectly safe with me. I won't let anything happen to her. She probably doesn't even care that she's with me!"

"I'm not worried about any outside threats, I'm worried about you and my teenage daughter being alone in the woods!"

I put my face in my hands, not wanting to listen anymore. I was having my first perfectly romantic moment on my birthday with my first boyfrien- okay, maybe he wasn't my boyfriend, but my dad did just totally ruin it. How could he do this to me? He's known Jake longer than I've been around and he's been over the house every single day since I was born. My dad's way too old fashioned...

"Dad, please just stop."

He turned to me. "Renesmee, go home."

"But dad-"

"Go home, now. We'll talk when I get there."

"Fine." I glanced at Jake, noting his angry, yet oddly bored, expression. I hoped he wouldn't blame me for my dad's over-protectiveness. "Bye Jake."

"Bye, Nessie, I'll see you later." He gave me a small wave and a friendly wink. "Happy birthday."

I was grounded by my dad for the next few days and was only allowed to leave the house to go see the rest of the family. My aunt Rosalie was thrilled that Jake wasn't allowed near me, a fact that she enforced numerous times. But I seriously hated it. Not having Jake around all the time was like missing an arm or something. I was so used to him always following me around and talking to me about whatever came to mind. It made me wonder more and more how exactly I felt about our little chat in the woods.

My body grew oddly warm when I thought about his full lips against mine or his strong arms around me. I never had these feelings before, about Jake or anyone else. I didn't know exactly how I felt about it. On one hand, I loved how close we were and the butterflies I felt when he touched me. On the other hand, Jake was always like a brother to me and I didn't know If my feelings of love were that of a sister or something more. I guessed that I would just have to wait and find out.

It was dark out and the house was silent when I decided to clean out my closet out of boredom. Between my aunts Alice and Rosalie, I had more clothes than a department store, half of which I never wore. I figured that I should get rid of the stuff I didn't wear and give it to charity. I undressed to my lacy black boy-shorts and matching bra before pulling things off the hangers. Dozens of expensive pairs of jeans and sweaters fell to the floor in a pile. I was like my mother in the way that I never really was one for fashion. I tried on several dresses and a few ill-fitting shirts before growing bored of my venture.

It was much too quiet with my parents gone to see grandma Renee in Florida because of a convenient hurricane that swept through the state. I hadn't been allowed to meet her yet because my parents thought that she couldn't handle my weird grown spurts and super natural abilities. In a few years maybe I could, but until then, I sent old pictures of myself and letters every so often.

I looked at myself in the giant, full length mirror Rosalie had put in my room and thought about Jake. Did Jacob really find me as beautiful as he said? I mean, I knew that I was pretty and all, but it pleased me to think that maybe he loved my body. I could see why he might, though. I had an absolutely conventional body, the kind that fashion and fitness magazines for women raved about.

My long, lean legs were nicely shaped, as was my rounded backside. my stomach was flat with just a hint of toned muscle underneath. My breasts were ample, heavy and firm. I had a nice smile and lovely, thick hair. It made me happy that Jake liked how I looked.

And I couldn't really complain about his looks either. He had perfectly formed muscles with deep, russet skin that offset his mischievous, white smile. His hair which he kept, much to my dismay, short was thick and black as night. I also loved his deep, brown eyes with their long lashes. I even found his tall height and broad shoulders attractive, maybe because he looked so intimidating when he needed to but was really such a push over where I was concerned.

I turned to pick up some of the clothes I was giving away when I saw a flash in the bushed outside of my room. I went closer and looked out the open window, seeing a pair of eyes looking back.

* * *

Thanks so much for everyone that had read and reviewed, I totally love it! If you think you know who or what it outside, please don't put it in the comments! At this point, even I have no idea whats out there lol. Review so I get the strength to pump out the next chapter =)


	4. Chapter 4

The set of eyes that were cautiously peering into my open window were looking unafraid as I gave a small shriek and threw on my silk dressing robe. "Jacob, is that you, you pervert?" I yelled out the open window. "Jesus Christ, you're such a creeper!"

I was surprised to say the least at who walked out of the shadows. It was a tall, very handsome young man with long, black hair that was tied loosely in a braid. He wore a pair of lightly faded jeans and plain white shirt. Around his neck hung a string of colorful, ethnic-looking beads. Although he had naturally tanned skin and warm, light brown eyes, he wasn't one of the tribe and he certainly wasn't Jacob.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked cautiously, clutching my rode tighter to me.

"You do not remember me?" His voice had a thick, Latin accent. Swoon!

"No."

"We met when you were very young." He took a step forward. "My name is Nahuel."

"Nahuel." I repeated. The name was foreign, yet oddly familiar on my tongue. "I think I may remember you... you're the other half vampire, right?"

"Yes. I came from to testify on your behalf against the Volturi."

"Oh! Would you like to come in?" I asked, not thinking.

"But of course. I shall use the front door though, no?"

"Alright, I'll meet you there." I answered before closing the window and the shades in order to get changed. I began to remember Nahuel and his explanation of his human mother's death and vampire father's disappearance. He was a great deal more handsome than I remembered, though, with the classic Latin looks that made almost every girl swoon. For a split second I felt guilty about inviting him when Jacob confessed his love to me not even a week before. But on the other hand, what was the harm of just having a little chat? Its not like anything was going to happen. I slipped into a Juicy Couture sweat suit, then went to open the door for Nahuel.

We went to the living room and sat a crossed from each other. He looked even better in the warm light of my home's ever lit fireplace. "So, Nahuel, mind telling me why you were looking into my bedroom window?"

"Right to the chase?" He laughed. "I honestly didn't mean to do that, I just followed your scent here and that's where I ended up."

"I guess I'll let that one go for now. But why were you looking for me?"

"I know that you reached your full maturity a few days ago and I thought I would come wish you a very happy human birthday. And might I say, you're grown into a very beautiful young lady."

I felt my cheeks glow red. "Oh, well, thanks."

"How does it feel to know that from this point on you will never change?"

"I don't know... I mean, my grandfather, Carlisle, doesn't know too much about it so who knows what'll happen to me later on."

"I can tell you that I have been on this earth for more than one hundred and fifty years and have not changed."

Having another half vampire around was certainly interesting and the prospect of learning more thrilled me. "Is it hard being around full vampires?"

"Not at all. I blend in just as well with full vampires as I do with humans, although I care not for most mortals."

"Is that why you came looking for me? Because I'm just like you?"

"Yes, I thought we might learn from each other... and there is another reason why I have come."

"What is it?"

He looked up at me, his bright eyes held a mischievous glow. "I have come to properly court you."

"Um... excuse me?" I gave him a blank stare. Who does this guy think he is? He waltzes in here with his beautifully bronzed skin and hot accent, stalking me basically, then says he wants to "court" me. Forget about it.

"I would like to, one day, make you my wife." He reached a crossed the wooded coffee table and took my hands. "What do you say, Renesmee? Make me a happy man!"

"Woah, woah, woah, back it up Rico Suave." I pulled back my hands. "I don't even know who you are. That's totally crazy."

"Is it? I think not. You and I are two of an almost non-existent breed. Together we can forge our own way and bring o-"

I cut in. "I'm sorry, this is just way too weird."

"What is?"

"Firstly, I don't know you. Secondly, I catch you peeking into my window, watching me undress. Third, you come in here and ask me to marry you. Did I mention that I don't know you?"

He sighed. "So that's it? Your answer is no?"

"Obviously." I answered. "I mean, it would be nice to get to know you, but asking me to marry you is just so crazy."

"I understand. You want to take our relationship slow, yes?"

Relationship? I wanted to tell him off right there, but why bother? He obviously didn't take hints very well. "Um... right."

"I see." He nodded thoughtfully. "Well, then, I shall court you properly and take my time wooing you with gifts and laments of true love!"

"Sure." I said slowly. "Whatever you say..."

He stood quickly and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Then that is it, my love, I will make you return my affections. I shall return soon and speak to you further on the matter. For now, though, it seems as if you have another gentleman caller."

Suddenly, the front door burst open with a crash and shirtless Jake stood inside the frame, clutching the door which he apparently pulled off the hinges. "Renesmee!" He bellowed.

Was I ever going to get any sleep? "I'm right here, stop yelling." I answered, noticing that Nahuel was now nowhere to be found.

"Who's here? I smell a vampire... I think."

"You did. It was Nahuel, the half vampire from when I was a baby. Do you remember him?"

"Oh, yeah." Jake made a face. "I remember him alright."

"Don't like him?"

"Nope. Not at all." He came further into the room, ducking slightly as to not hit the low ceilings. "What was he doing here?"

"You'll laugh. "I said, still looking at the door-less frame. "And you better fix that before my dad comes home."

"Try me." He said, pushing the door back into place.

"He said he wants to marry me."

Jake looked up at me, his face a mask of pure anger. "What... did... he... say?"

"You heard me. Nahuel wants to make an honest woman out of me."

"That bastard." He growled.

"Hey, watch your language in my mother's house." I joked.

"Where is he?"

I shrugged. "He basically jumped ship when he heard you coming."

Jake cracked his knuckles and leered out the window. "When I get a hold of him I'll tear him limb from limb."

"Wow, anger management. I sent him packing anyways. I caught the perv looking in my window."

"Creepy, he was watching you sleep?"

I thought about answering truthfully but thought better of it. "Sure."

"And he didn't hurt you, right?" Jake asked, looking me over.

"No, just freaked me out a little."

"I think I'm going to hang out here for the night and patrol the woods to make sure he doesn't come back." He started towards the door.

I stopped him. "You don't have to do that."

"I do, Renesmee, I don't want some creeper thinking he can come in here and do whatever he wants. Someone has to keep you safe."

"Then stay in the house." I offered. "We used to have sleepovers all the time."

"Edward'll murder me."

"They're in Florida for another, like, four days."

Jake smiled and stretched, hitting his arms on a ceiling beam. "Then of course I'll stay. I'm pretty tired anyway."

"Then let's go to bed." I started into my room. "But no funny business!"

"Of course... I'll be on my best behavior." Jake flopped onto my queen size bed, taking up more than half.

"Sure you will. I picked up a pajama tank top and a pair of matching shorts before going into my bathroom to change.

"You have way too many of these decorative pillow things on your bed." He threw several on the floor as I reentered. "They're not even that comfortable."

"They're just for show." I giggled and turned off the lights then slid under the covers.

"Good night, Nessie." Jake mumbled into my ear before cuddling up to me and falling asleep. He was always a very heavy sleeper.

I was feeling awkward about sharing a bed with him but at the same time, relieved that Jake was so close to me. All throughout my childhood he had come to stay with us on many occasions and always slept in my room or even in my own bed and I never thought anything about it. But this time was different. As I lay there with my head on his bare chest, listening to his heart beat, his heavy arm around me, I felt a stirring in my chest that I couldn't quite recognize. I had never been this nervous around Jake before...

But this was a strange time in my life and that night was the strangest. Between Nahuel confessing his love and me trying to identify my feelings for Jake, what was I to do other than wait it out and see what happened? But at that moment, so close to the man who said he loved me, I felt at ease and was content to sleep, gladly, in his arms.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Thanks so much everyone who took the time to review the last few chapters, it's awesome knowing that you want more =)


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, the light seeped in through my picture window rather late in the day, waking me up. I saw that Jake was still in a deep slumber, his heavily muscled arm draped over my waist. I watched him sleep for a moment, his thick lashes and his light breathing, even and heavy. I ended up thinking about the absolute craziness of the past week. Between him confessing about that whole "imprinting" thing or whatever and Nahuel deciding he wants to marry me, it was all a little much. I mean I literally just got interested in boys like a week ago and now two of them basically want me barefoot and pregnant in their respective kitchens. I was totally dealing with things that were way beyond my current maturity level.

I slid out of bed, careful not to wake Jake because I knew he had irregular sleeping habits because of his responsibility to the pack. I changed into a pair of jeans and a plain pink t-shirt and went into the kitchen. I knew he would be hungry when he woke up, as usual, so I figured I would make him and I some breakfast. I took out the pancake mix, an entire loaf of bread, and a pound of bacon. That should be enough to hold him for about fifteen minutes. I was just about to put the bacon in the pan when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I whipped around, unhappy with who I came face to face with.

"Renesmee Cullen, why is that filthy animal currently sleeping in your bed?" My aunt Rosalie stood behind me, her arms crossed prettily over her designer clad chest.

_Oh jeeze... _"Aunt Rose! I thought you were still up in the California mountains with Emmett."

"Our trip got cut a little short. And it's just as well since you're shacking up with that mutt." She sighed. "That was a habit I could never break you from. No matter what I said or did you two were always inseparable."

I had grown accustomed to Rosalie's frequent comments about her supreme dislike for Jake. Even though she really didn't like him, she put up with him for my sake. Besides, she had always been my greatest confidant growing up and she was basically like another mother to me so I overlooked her animosity towards him. "He was just doing it to protect me. Nothing happened."

"Protecting you? From what?"

I thought about what I was going to say. I didn't really want to spill the beans about my midnight visitor at the moment, but I knew that Rosalie would find out eventually. "Nahuel came by last night and things got pretty weird..."

She raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows. "Nahuel? You mean that half vampire from the jungle or whatever?"

"Yeah, that's him." I dropped some of the bacon into the pan, listening to it sizzle in the heat.

"And what did he want?"

"I don't know, it's really hard to explain." I started. "I saw him watching me through my window last night. I got scared and called him out on it. Once he explained who he was and how he knew me, I invited him in and we really got to talking..."

"And?" She leaned forward, hanging onto every word.

"Well basically he wants to marry me. It was like the third thing out of his mouth and he said he's going to like 'court' me or whatever. Weird right?"

Rosalie looked with disgust at the now cooked bacon and half mixed pancake batter. "Not really."

That was unexpected. "What do you mean, 'not really'? You don't think it's weird that he just totally creeped on me at like one in the morning then said he wanted to marry me right out of the blue?"

"Think about it, Renesmee, you guys are basically two of a kind. You're both from this really selective class of half vampires and it's only natural that Nahuel would seek out someone like him to make his eternal mate."

"That makes sense, but still, it's just odd that he would just come in here and say that so randomly like that."

"I'm not saying you have to marry him or anything, but just think about it. I mean really think about it. You and Jake are basically a different species. He's a half dog, man-child, and you're a classy, sophisticated young woman with a lot of prospects. You and Nahuel probably have a lot in common and you'll see that if you get to know each other." She checked out her reflection in one of my metal skillets. "Besides, do you really want to be stuck on the reservation all your life, worrying about what the rest of our kind will think about you going with a werewolf? If you ended up with Nahuel, you two would be like two peas in a pod, going through this endless life together."

"Now you're talking crazy, Rose."

She shrugged. "Just a thought. Get to know him and see what happens. Maybe even invite him over to the main house sometime. I'm sure your father would be pleased to meet him. But, anyway, I must be off." Rosalie then turned to leave. "Emmett and I are thinking about building a home for ourselves in a lovely part of the forrest and I want to take a quick look before I call in the builders."

"Wait." I called. "You're not going to tell Dad that Jake stayed over, will you?"

"Of course not. Just be smart." And then she was gone.

I finished up making breakfast in deep thought. What Aunt Rosalie said was pretty true. Nahuel and I were a lot alike. There were only a select few of us out there and he was related to the rest of them. And I guess he was pretty cute with his adorable accent, luscious hair, and piercing eyes. But on the other hand, he was totally mentally unstable and Jake's been such a good guy to me. All throughout my life he's been there for me... but only as a friend. I wasn't even sure what my feelings for him were yet and if I could have feelings for Nahuel one day as well. Things are always pretty awkward the first time you meet someone and maybe Nahuel just wasn't thinking straight. Maybe I should give him a second chance...

A loud thunk came from my bedroom, interrupting my thoughts, and I knew Jake had just gotten out of bed. I finished the toast and put the food on the table, then got out some plates and silverware for the two of us. Trying to act normal, I put a smile on my face that became truly genuine when Jake stepped into the kitchen, shirtless, grinning, and obviously attracted to the scent of freshly cooked food. He sat down in one of the chairs and began shoveling pancakes and bacon onto his plate.

"Goob moming, sumshime!" He said, his mouth full of food.

"Excuse me?"

He swallowed. "Good morning sunshine. This is all awesome. I'm glad you made food, I was starving."

"You're always starving." I giggled and nibbled on a piece of toast, trying to push the spinning thoughts about Rosalie's words out of my head.

"True."

"Do you think I made enough?" I was always surprised at how much Jake could eat in one sitting.

"Yeah I guess so. I have to go on patrol in a little bit anyway on the reservation so I'll prolly just grab a deer or something if I get hungry."

"I love how you say that so casually, like you're just picking up a pizza or something."

"You're one to talk. Just the other day you took down a small mountain lion for a quick snack." He said between mouthfuls of food.

"Did you sleep alright?"

He looked at me in a peculiar way. "Better than ever."

"That's nice." I whispered, feeling rather ill-at-ease for some reason. Our eyes locked for a moment in an awkward gaze of confused feelings an unsaid words. It was ridiculous.

"Well..." Jake said, breaking that terrible, terrible silence. "I guess I should be off..."

"Okay..."

"Okay..." He repeated.

"So I guess I'll see you later?" I pushed a piece of a pancake around on my plate.

"Sure will. Let me know if that guy shows up again." Jake patted me on the shoulder in s strange way before leaving through the front door, leaving me alone in the kitchen, more confused than ever before.

* * *

Hope you loved the awkwardness =) review to read moreeee =)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry this took so long, I had major laptop issues but now everythings ok and ill be posting new chapters as soon as you guys comment =)

* * *

"Nessie... Nessie... you awake?" A voice whispered loudly, inches from my face.

I groggily opened my eyes, not too pleased to be woken up at two in the morning, even by a muscular, shirtless boy with a great head of hair. "Wh-what? Jake? What are you doing here?"

He grinned. "Oh, did I wake you up?"

"What do you think?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Sorry, but I wanted to ask you something real quick."

"Is it really so important that it can't wait until tomorrow?"

He shook his head. "It's totally important and can't wait until tomorrow."

I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes. "Okay, then, what is it?"

"What's going on with you and Rico Suave?"

"Rico Suave? Who's that?"

He sighed dramatically and plopped down on my bed. The metal headboard knocked against the wall and the floor shook with his weight. "Whats his face... that Spanish vampire thing."

"Oh... you mean Nahuel?"

"Yeah, him. I can smell him in the woods all around your house. It's like he's been hanging out around here and I don't like it."

I laid back down and settled myself under the covers. "Jake, relax."

"I can't relax... he's waltzing around here like he owns the place. I mean, aren't you worried that he's going to like kidnap you and take you back to Mexico or whatever?"

"No, not particularly." I closed my eyes.

"I think you totally should be."

"Okay, Jacob. Are you going home or what because I really want to go to sleep."

"I'm not leaving you in the hands of that... monster. He's only after one thing."

"You mean pleasant conversation? And he's hardly a monster. If you really need to protect my virtue then I guess you should just stay here then." I pulled back my covers, allowing him to slip between my sheets.

"Fine, if you really insist."

"Jake, go to bed." I whined, curling up beside him. He wrapped one strong arm around me and I breathed in his earthy scent.

"Nessie?"

"Yeah?" I yawned.

"Remember what we were talking about... that night on your birthday?"

My heart jumped and I instantly awoke and turned towards him. "Yes."

"Renesmee..." He whispered. We were now to close, our breath intermingled on the pillow between us.

"Yes?" I breathed back, too scared to move. Our lips moved closer and closer, the space between us disintegrating. I could feel his hot heat on my cheeks and his arm tightened its grip around me. _Could this be it? Could Jake be confessing his love for me... again? What would I say? What would I do? Certainly I loved him back... but in the same way? _My lips brushed his in a kiss that was barely a kiss.

A twig snapped outside my window.

"Son of a bitch." Jake growled, shooting up.

Startled, I sat up and looked around. "What what is it?"

Without answering, Jake jumped out of my open window, leaving me confused in the darkness of my bedroom and overheated from our (almost) passionate moment. I hopped out of bed and pulled on a pair of Ugg boots before running outside after him. The night was very cold and I should have been freezing in my shorts and tank top, but luckily my temperature was just as hot as Jake's.

I looked around at the edge of the woods, the trees making shadows a crossed my front lawn. Even with my super human sight, it was difficult to find him. I listened to the light rustling of the leaves and I could hear something, I wasn't sure what, but it sounded like loud thumping and scraping... the breaking of sticks and the crunching of dead leaves was also prominent in the otherwise silent night. I took off in the direction of the noise, dodging trees and jumping over small streams with ease until I finally found Jake.

He stood with Nahuel in an awkward head lock, mumbling something about "breaking" him while Nahuel tried reaching behind him to give Jake several body shots. Gasping, I broke through the bushes. "What in the world are you two doing?" Jake looked up guiltily and released his captive while Nahuel shot me a suave smile.

"Renesmee!" Nahuel crooned. "How lovely you look. I would give you a proper welcome, but this oaf has me in a very unnatural position."

"Oh, shut up, Frenchie. You're the one who's been creeping around outside her window." Jake shot back.

"Well at least I do not jump in and out of her windows like a... dog."

"Hey!" Jake shouted. "At least she actually likes me. You're just some weird foreign guy who stalks her."

"I am not stalking her, I am courting her."

"Courting? What the hell century are you from? And back off her, she's not interested!"

I put my hands up and stepped closer. "Seriously you guys? Like... really though?"

Jake looked up at me. "Nessie, this clown was outside your window... again. He needs to learn boundaries."

"So in order to teach him a lesson, you try to break his neck?" I asked.

"Well... yeah, I guess... But I wasn't really going to break his neck."

"Like you even could." Nahuel taunted."

"Nahuel, knock it off, you guys are ridiculous, both of you. Why can't you be civil?"

"Did you hear him, Nessie?" Jake asked, his arms flailing. "He wants to court you. Do you hear me? Court you!"

I sighed. "Okay, Jake. I get it."

"Feeling threatened, mutt?" Nahuel was straightening his shirt and fixing his hair.

"Not in the least bit." Jake growled back.

"Jake." I warned. "Relax. And Nahuel, please stop hanging out outside my house all the time, it is kinda creepy."

Jake shot him an 'I told you so' look.

Nahuel sighed dramatically. "Fine. Then I shall leave you, for now, and come back when my company is more... how you say... appreciated."

"Drama queen." Jake mumbled at Nahuel's retreating form.

"Jake." I sighed. "What's wrong with you two? Can you really not be civilized for like five minutes?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes and threw my hands in the air in a feeling of pure exasperation. "Fine. Whatever. Just go home then because I want to go to sleep and I'm not dealing with any more of your tomfoolery."

"It's not... whatever you called it. I imprinted on you. You're mine. Not Nahuel's. Not the paper boy's. Not the cashier's at the mall. Mine."

"Woah, woah, woah. Really though Jake? You want to give me that imprinting bull?"

"It's not bull. You're mine Renesmee."

"Way to sound like one of those controlling boyfriends on Oprah. Like, news flash, Jacob, you're not my boyfriend and I'm not yours or his or anyone's. I'm not some prize to be fought over and that is so insulting. So don't even start with me." I turned on my heel and started towards my house, not regretting at all, turning my back on my best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

I haven't seen Jake in three days, four hours and thirteen minutes... not that I was counting or anything. He hadn't come over uninvited like he usually did. And besides, my parents were home from their trip and the minute my dad walked in the door, he instantly knew that Jake had stayed over in my bed and I was pretty much laying low anyway since we had a pretty big blow out over it. So I stayed in my room, visited with my aunt Rosalie at my grandparents' house and stayed in my room some more, constantly checking my cell phone to see if maybe Jake had called text me... but he didn't for days.

But, finally, he did text me, asking me to meet him in the woods, in the same clearing he took me to on my birthday. My stomach fluttering, I took a few moments to change into a cute, white summer dress and made sure my hair and teeth were brushed before I left. I didn't know why, but I felt nervous as I ran through the forest, dodging trees and leaping over the small streams that lined the land. I smelled his thick scent before I saw him. When He came into view, he was sitting on the ground in front of a thick elm tree. He was wearing a pair of jeans and nothing else while every trace of my birthday surprise, obviously, was gone. He looked up as I entered and gave me one of his toothy grins.

"Hey, Nessie."

"Jake, it took you long enough to talk to me." I chastised, sitting on the ground a crossed from him.

"Well, I thought I'd give you some time to, like, calm down, you know?"

"I didn't need any calming down... " I said back, smoothing my skirt around me. "I just don't get why you guys have to be at each others throats all the time. It's so childish."

"I just hate the guy."

"Why?"

"Because... because he's all foreign and speaks funny... and he looks like a hippie with that long hair."

"Jake... If I'm not mistaken, you used to have really long hair when you first met my mom."

"That's not the point."

"And you like live in the woods. That makes you more of a hippie than him."

"Still not the point. I just don't think he's a good guy."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "He's just like a condescending jerk and I hate him."

I raised my eyebrows. "That's it?"

Jake looked down at his hands. "No."

"Then what is it? I don't get it. Are you just like jealous or something?"

"Jealous? Of him? Don't make me laugh."

"Jacob Black just tell me what's up so we can finally move on."

"Do you really not get it? Like... really?"

"No... I'm sorry, I just don't understand."

He sighed. "How many times do I really have to explain it to you? Like, Nessie, you you really not see?" He looked up at me, his deep brown eyes melting into me. "I love you, Renesmee. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes and it kills me that you can't say it back... that I have to hide my feelings toward you. That's why I hate Nahuel so much. I hate how he looks at you and I hate that he's just like you... like you were meant for each other while I'm trying so hard to be good enough."

"Jake... I..." I was speechless. Part of me expected this while the other was reeling from his words. "But-"

"No." He raised a hand and enclosed my smaller one in his fingers. "Just... just let me finish. I've been waiting for years for you to come of age, hoping that you would just... I don't know... realize your feelings for me. Like, instantly like I did time I saw you. I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm trying so hard here."

I bit my lip, feeling guilty that I never said anything. I still didn't know what to say. He looked so sad as he talked to me. But I still couldn't speak. It was like my words were trapped in my throat and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make a sound.

After an eternity of silence, Jake stood up. "I understand... You don't love me back. You don't have to explain it to me. I get it. I'll leave you alone now." He turned from me and began slowly walking into the forest.

"Jake!" I called, finally finding my voice. He turned and I stood up. "I love you. I love you Jake."

"Do you really?"

I nodded, my body slightly shaking from a mixture of nerves and excitement.

He grinned and ran over to me, engulfing me in a giant hug. "Finally!" He joked, twirling me in his arms. "I thought you'd never come around!" Then he kissed me with such passion That I had never felt from him before.

In the pit of my stomach came a feeling that I had never experienced. It was a pull in my navel and the beating of my heart, which I could have sword was in perfect time with Jake's. Then, in one moment of pure elation, the world just clicked. It was if everything that ever existed had just disappeared and the only tangible things in the universe was Jake and I. I knew that this was the feeling Jake had been living with all these years. The unmatchable pull of another human, your soul mate's body melting into yours and the unbreakable bonds forming between us. I had imprinted and life for me would never be the same.

* * *

Think this is the end? far from it! review to read more =)


	8. Chapter 8

My chest felt as if it was going to burst. It had been three days since I had last seen Jake and I felt almost empty without him. There had been some emergency at the res that he had to take care of and since then he totally disappeared. I had gone weeks before without speaking to him, but now it was different. The pull I felt towards him was so strong it was almost painful and I didn't know how much longer I could last without him. I loved him. It was weird to admit, but I had fallen in love with him so fast and so hard, I barely had had the strength to get through a day without daydreaming about our future together. So not like me.

It was nearing two in the morning and I still wasn't tired, but I pulled on a tank top and shorts to sleep in anyway and sat in bed. I tried flipping through a magazine, but my thoughts kept wandering to Jacob; the sharp curves of his face, the taught muscles I loved to touch, and the feel of his russet skin under my fingers. I wondered what he thought of me and wished that I could read his mind.

A sharp tapping at my window jarred me to attention. I delicately sniffed the air and picked up the faint smell of earth and rainwater. I knew in a second that Jacob had finally come. I opened the curtains and slid the windows open, my heart racing. A shirtless Jake jumped, soundlessly, into the room.

He crossed the room and took me into his strong arms, pressing my cheek to his chest. "God, I missed you."

"I missed you, more."

"Impossible." He growled, pulling me in for a kiss.

"You must be exhausted."

He nodded. "I am, I just needed to see you."

"I know the feeling… why don't you just stay here tonight?"

"Where are Edward and Bella?"

"My parents are in Cairo or something. They won't be back for a few days."

He flopped onto my unmade bed. "Then I'm definitely staying over tonight. I'm totally beat."

"It everything okay on the res?" I asked, lying next to him, out fingers locked.

Jake nuzzled his face into my neck, his hot breath on my skin giving me goose bumps. "Peachy. I just had to fix some territory issues. You smell so good."

"Really? What do I smell like?"

His hand played with the hem of my tank top. "I don't know… you just smell like you."

"I'm so glad you're here."

His hand slowly pushed my camisole higher on my torso, but stopped when his fingers grazed the bottom of my full breasts. "Renessmee, I love you."

"I lov-"

Jake cut me off with a hard kiss. Butterflies filled my stomach and my arms went instantly around him. He pulled himself on top of me and the weight of his body thrilled me in a way I can't quite explain. I welcomed his hot hands on my sides and allowed my own hands to caress the smooth muscles of his back. As soon as Jacob broke the kiss, my mouth instantly found his neck. I hungrily pulled him tighter to me, longing for more.

As his body pressed against my much smaller form, I could feel his bulge, hard, against my thigh. Instead of being embarrassed or alarmed, I found myself more aroused. A tamed sigh of desire escaped my lips; which seemed to only fuel Jacob's hunger. He tore at my tank top and before I knew it, it was in shreds on the floor. I knew I should have been embarrassed or ashamed at my own, partial, nudity, but with Jake I felt a total comfort that I couldn't deny.

I arched my back as he ran his fingers over my exposed breasts. My nipples hardened under his rough hands and I almost felt like begging for more. As if he read my mind, Jake began kissing down my body, nipping my neck and chest along the way, finally taking one breast in his mouth while I writhed beneath him. His tongue traced my nipples and I felt myself getting wet. I wanted him. Needed him.

"God I want you so bad!" Jake moaned, grinding himself against my shorts.

I didn't say anything in reply. My mouth found his while my fingers trained their way down his stomach to the button of his shorts. I slowly unzipped them and began pushing them down his legs, leaving him in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. Although my mind was cloudy with desire, I still knew what I was doing. His erection strained against the fabric. Hooking a single finger in the waistband of my shorts, he slid them of completely, leaving me completely nude. Delicately, he touched the wetness between my spread legs, making me gasp.

"Renessmee… If you're not ready…"

"I'm ready." I whispered into his ear while pulling down his briefs. "I'm really ready." My heart beat so fast in my chest, I feared it would burst. As he positioned himself over me, I felt a rush of nervousness that was quickly put to rest when Jake murmured a quiet "I love you" into the crook of my neck.

He slowly entered me with a gentleness that I appreciated. At once I felt a sharp twinge of pain as he tore through my hymen and a small cry escaped my lips.

"Are you alright?" He asked frantically.

I nodded and pulling him deeper inside me, slowly getting used to this new feeling. The pain soon dulled and I began to enjoy the feeling of fullness that followed. My nails dug into his back as his heavy, rhythmic, breathing became faster. I moaned into his mouth when he grabbed my breast with his free hand, still pumping in and out of me. I gasped in ecstasy as waves of pleasure rushed through my body. I knew he had finished when he released a final groan and I felt a strange wetness. We were finally, truly, one being, and I wouldn't change it for the world.

_It's not nearly over yet! review to read more =)_


	9. Chapter 9

"Renesmee. Renesmee wake up!" My mother's frantic voice jolted me out of a deep sleep. Startled, I looked around for Jake, only to see that he was absent from my bed. I didn't understand how he could have disappeared when he was just next to me a few hours ago.

"What is it? What's going on?"

"Trouble." My mom passed me a pair of jeans and a shirt from my dresser. "We need to go to the reservation now."

"I don't understand what's going on."

"I'll explain on the way. Hurry!"

We ran to the reservation, dodging trees and hopping over rivers with ease. Not keeping her promise, my mother waited until we were fully in the reservation boundaries before telling me what was happening. "The Volturi are here." She said simply.

"What? Why?" I had major flashbacks to the last time the Volturi came to call and got chills down my spine.

"Because of you… and Jacob."

"I don't understand."

She slowed to a walk as we reached the edge of the tribe's meeting place. "Nahuel went to the Volturi and complained that a werewolf had seduced you. You know how the Volturi feel about werewolves."

"I guess he doesn't take rejection well." I grumbled, more annoyed at being woken up than worried about them. "So what happens now?"

"I'm not sure. Alice just saw Nahuel with Aro and now they're on their way. Your father and I came home as fasts as we could."

"Everything's going to be fine, mom."

"I hope so." She said, absentmindedly.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam emerge from his house, his face grim. "Hello, Bella, Renesmee."

"How is everything?" My mom asked, frantically. "Should I take Renesmee away?"

He shook his head. "It won't do any good. They'll be able to find her quickly and running might only make it worse. I'm just hoping that your family and our tribe will be enough to withstand them."

My mouth dropped open. "You guys really can't think that the Volturi are looking for a fight. I mean, remember what happened last time? Everything was totally fine."

"They just wanted to see if you would be a danger to them." Sam told me. "Now that you and Jake are connected, it's crossing a boundary that they never thought they would have to face. They hate our tribe and knowing that one of their own kind rejected a fellow vampire in favor of a werewolf is just too much of a low blow to them."

"So what happens now?" I asked. "Where's Jake?"

"He's out patrolling with the others. I stayed behind to wait for you." He turned to my mother. "Your husband and the rest of your family are trying to find some friends to help us. Nessie, Why don't you go inside and see Emily? I need to talk with Bella."

Emily sat in an armchair; her pregnant belly straining against her t-shirt, and a bowl of ice cream was nestled in her hands. Her scarred face glowed with such contentment that I barely even noticed the faded gash. "Nessie! How are you? Have a seat."

I sat on the couch a crossed from her, her mere presence calming me. "Wow, I haven't seen you in like… two months and you're already huge!"

She took another spoonful of ice cream. "I know. I'm due any day now. Can you believe it?"

"I'm so happy for you guys." I really meant it too. Emily had always wanted a family with Sam and getting pregnant gave her a beautiful aura. "So can you tell me what's going on? Sam told me a little but I feel like he's keeping something back."

"Well, I don't know where to begin. I guess you know the Volturi are coming and that other half vampire…?"

"Nahuel."

"Yeah, Nahuel… well he told the Volturi that you were involved with a werewolf. The Volturi guys feel like they did you a favor by not killing you when you were a baby and apparently see this as a total slap in the face. I guess Alice found out that the Volturi were after Jake and when she came here to warn him… well you know, he was with you." She reddened; making me blush as well as flashes from last night came back to me. "So Sam sent the pack to their stations to keep an eye on things while he got Jake from your house. They figured that you'd be the safest here, with us."

"Wow… I don't even know what to say." I felt terrible. For the second time in less than ten years I would bring the Volturi to Washington, putting everyone in danger.

As if reading my mind, Emily put a hand on my knee. "Nessie, it's not your fault."

"How isn't it?" A tear fell down my cheek. Her kind voice moved me and for a split instant, I feared for her and her unborn child.

"Oh, no! Please don't cry! This is nothing. Don't worry. Sam will fix everything and we'll all go on with our lives." She told me as she hobbled over to the door. A sharp knocking interrupted our conversation.

"Nessie!" Jake barged through the open door, engulfing me in her arms. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." I answered.

"Everything's going to be okay. I promise. I'll keep you safe."


	10. Chapter 10

"What happens now?" I asked Jake as he shut his bedroom door behind him. "What do we do?"

"We run."

I blanched; shocked that Jacob Black could even suggest such a thing. "What?"

"Nessie, look, it's too dangerous to stay here. That stupid half-vampire has it out for the two of us and there's no going back now. The Volturi are pissed as hell and we need to get out of here until things cool down. It'll only be for a few weeks."

I sat down on his unmade bed, too stunned to think clearly. "But… but where will we go? How do we… what about my parents? And the tribe? Certainly they need you here."

"Sam'll take over for me. And everyone'll tell the Volturi we ran… that they have no idea where we are or where we're going. There isn't anything the Volturi can do after that except go home."

"Or hunt us to the ends of the earth."

Jake kneeled down in front of me, cupping my cheek in his warm hand. "Everything's going to be fine babe. Trust me."

"But by the time we even decide where we're going, my family will stop us. Alice will know that we decided to leave right when we do and where we're heading instantly. And have you totally forgotten that my dad reads minds like it's his job?"

Sighing, Jacob stood and began pulling clothes out of his draws. He shoved them into a large backpack and I knew he was dead serious. "This was your dad's idea."

"My dad knows?" I couldn't fathom the idea that my father would agree, let alone suggest, me going on an endless road trip with Jake. I thought he's rather rip his own arms off.

"Yeah. Alice too. She even packed you a bag."

"Who else knows about this?"

"No one. They couldn't risk anyone else knowing anything incase the Volturi picked their brains." He shouldered his backpack and held out his hand to me. "So are you in?"

Later, we drove along in the early morning light, no real plan, and no solid destination. I had borrowed my uncle Emmett's black Hummer for our "trip". It was equipped for both highways and off-roading, making it ideal for our flight. I knew it might be days before Emmett even noticed it was absent from his garage since he just got a new sports car for his birthday. Jake was utterly in love with it and his constant chatter about the capabilities, surround sound, and dvd player calmed me slightly.

I tried, desperately, to not think about what might happen if the Volturi found us. I knew that the consequences for running was possibly death for both of us, and maybe even for our families. It hurt to think that they were left behind to deal with the mess Jake and I caused. I tried to pretend that they were just on a weekend getaway instead, and as we entered California state lines, it almost felt like it.

"Babe, we're going to San Diego. Beaches, zoos, shopping, restaurants; it'll be like the best vacation you've ever had." Jake grinned at me as we scanned the busy streets for a nice hotel to stay in.

I smiled with the possibility of a sun-filled vacation. Since my parent's skin was too translucent to be out in the light, our family trips were to cloudy areas like London or St. Petersburg. Now, along with Jake, I could blend in to the general population and lay out in the warm sunlight to my hearts content. The thought of it almost made me wish my skin was capable of a tan.

We selected a beautiful beachfront hotel with a private beach, a pool, and balconies that overlooked the deep blue surf. I used one of my credit cards, under the name 'Rebecca Jackson', to book us an awesome sweet with a giant bed, small kitchen, huge balcony, giant bathroom with a Jacuzzi, and a living room with a massive plasma television. As I hung my clothing in the walk-in closet, it seemed as if Alice knew we would be at the beach. All I had were sundresses, bikinis, shorts, and tank tops. The selection was slim, because of my one bag limit, so I played with the idea of a shopping spree to fill the closet with a California wardrobe for Jake and I.

"You're like my own, personal, sugar mama." Jake laughed as he lounged on the colossal bed. "You know, this is the first bed I've slept in in years that my feet don't hang off the edge. It's pretty amazing."

"I'm glad it fits you"

"So what's first, babe? Romantic walk on the beach? Fresh seafood dinner?"

I laid down next to him and ran a finger under the waistband of his jeans. "I can think of something else…"

"Oh, yeah?" He asked, his breath deepening.

Wordlessly, I straddled him and pushed my hands up his tight black shirt. His muscles were hot and tight under my palms and his rough hands at my waist were deliciously warm. Before I knew it, my shirt was on the floor and his hands were at my breasts. I brought my mouth down to his, our tongues exploring each other's mouths. Jake moaned into my mouth as I grinded myself against his hard flesh. When Jake flipped me over, pinning my wrists down to the bed, I felt myself grow wet with desire.

"God, babe. I want you." He bit my neck down to the edge of my lace-trimmed bra. He unbuttoned my jeans with one hand and slid then down my legs, exposing my lace thong. While his Jake's made tiny trails up and down my body, I pulled off his shirt. I've seen his ripped chest and stomach a million times, but they never ceased to amaze me. His russet body was perfect; too perfect it seemed.

My heart beat faster when Jake took off his pants, giving me a dimpled grin. I felt the urge to cover myself with my hands, but his tender movements comforted me and I barely batted an eyelash when he slipped my panties off. He stared a little at my fully exposed body and my eyes drifted to the prominent swelling in his briefs. Tentatively, I grazed the bulge with my fingertips and felt it grow harder in my hand.

Leaning down for another kiss, Jake's boxers mysteriously disappeared and I felt a single finger explore my damp folds. I shivered as he slipped another digit inside me. My body ached for more and my low moaning alerted him to the fact. He slowly eased himself inside, groaning as he did so, his hand grasping at me breasts while he would his free hand in my thick auburn hair.

I dug my nails into the smooth skin of his back and bucked against him as he filled me to the brim. The sensation of Jake being so close to me, literally being a part of me, was almost too much for me to bear. I loved him unlike anything or anyone else in the world and in his arms is where I knew I had to be. We fit together so perfectly, as if we had been made for one another. Our hands, lips, bodies; all seamlessly combined to create a flawless being that could never be broken. I was so caught up in the utter romance of it all, I never even thought about the fact that we weren't even using protect-

Oh. My. God. We weren't using protection!

_Thanks for reading as always! review to see more =)_


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning I woke Jake up with several deliberate pokes to the face. The first few he swatted off with a lazy hand. After the eleventh or twelfth poke to the face, he slowly opened his eyes and gave me a tired grin. "What is it, babe?"

"Iwannagotothebeach." I blurted out.

"What?"

"I. Want. To. Go. To. The. Beach." I repeated more slowly.

Jake glanced at the clock on his nightstand. "Nessie, it's like… so early."

"I know! But I've never been to a beach beside La Push. And I certainly haven't been to a hot beach with sand and sun and waves and tan people and ice cream men an-"

He held up his hands and laughed. "I get it, I get it. We'll go."

I squealed in delight and gave Jake a quick kiss before hopping out of bed. I was so excited that I could barely contain it. Pulling open the drawers, I rifled through the piles of clothes and pulled out a hot pink bikini. I held it up in triumph before running to the bathroom to change. I could hear Jake chuckling at my enthusiasm through the closed door. It was easy for him to make fun of me. He was allowed to go to sunny beaches whenever he wanted.

I exited the bathroom and inspected myself in the full-length mirror on the closet door. "Maybe I should wear the blue one?"

Jake come up behind me, still in the boxers he slept in, and wrapped his bronzed arms around me. "No, I like this one. It brings out all the red in your hair."

"Hey Jake?"

"Yes?"

"Where's your bathing suit?"

He shrugged and motioned vaguely towards his open suitcase on the floor. "Around?"

"Well, go put it on, we're leaving right now."

"Now?"

"Now."

"Right now?" He asked again, biting at my shoulder.

I felt my knees go momentarily weak before I pushed him playfully away. "Cut it out and go change."

The beach was everything I dreamed it would be. The sand was hot under my feet and the sun was warm on my upturned face. I picked up so many delightful scents and sounds; children laughing, music played on scattered boom boxes, aroma of sunscreen and sea salt, and the sound of gently crashing waves. Ice-cream men milled between the clusters of families and lifeguards blew their whistles and watched the ever-moving waters. I was seriously in love.

Jake and I dragged our new beach gear to an empty spot and laid out our beach towels. He immediately began digging through the cooler for the sandwiches and snacks I had purchased on our way down the boardwalk. "Babe, you want anything?"

I shook my head. "No, thanks. I'm just taking it all in."

"Is it everything you ever hoped for?"

"And so much more." I lay back on my towel and wondered briefly if my skin was capable of getting a tan. Next to Jake's russet skin, I looked positively ghastly.

As soon as Jake finished his sub, he lie back on his towel and put on a pair of dark sunglasses to shield his eyes from the light. Within moments I heard his breathing become more rhythmic and I knew his was asleep. I couldn't blame him for warming a nap. The heat and the noise of the waves was more than enough to put anyone to sleep. I knew Jake would be out for a while so I decided to take a little walk along the shore while he slept.

I put on a pair of new Ray Ban sunglasses and made my way down to the waterline. The chilly water washed over my feet and I picked up several tiny shells on my way down towards the pier. I saw surfers waxing their boards and mothers taking watching their children splash in the shallow waters and build sloppy castles in the sand. The beach grew less crowded as I neared the pier. I weaved slowly through the tall logs holding up the pier and noted several young men loitering close by in the shade.

"Hey there!" One of the boys called.

"You! You in the pink bikini!" A second yelled out.

When I ignored the first two, a third joined in. "Hey, where you going?"

"Nowhere with you." I shot back. I had never been in contact with so many humans before.

A young man suddenly shot out in front of me from behind a support beam. Sunglasses shielded his eyes and a playful grin was plastered on his pale face. "You wanna play?"

I shook my head and he reached out and grabbed my arm. His palm was rough and didn't ease off when I tried to pull away. "Let me go." I ordered, trying to yank out of his stone grip. I had the strength of ten men yet his firm grasp seemed unbreakable. "Who are you?"

He laughed and the mere sound of it sent chills up my spine. "You don't need to worry about that, sweetheart." He pawed at me with one hand until his fingers found the ties to my bikini tops. His three tanned friends cheered what he deftly pulled the strings, allowing my top to fall to the ground before I could grab it. I covered my chest with my arms and tried again to pull away from his steely grasp.

"Get the fuck away from me." I yelled before he covered my mouth with his hand. When he pushed me to the ground I really started to panic and began looking around desperately for any signs of help. But the area around us was desolate and no one could hear my frightened calls.

"Come on, missy, don't you want to play?" My attacker breather heavily in my ear and tried to wrestle my arms to my sides.

"No!" I screamed, kicking frantically against his legs.

He laughed and motioned for his friends to help him out. They encircled me and held down my arms and legs. The man leaned down next to me and whispered in my ear. "I've never had one of my own kind before. I usually stick it to human girls. This'll be a whole new ride." I gasped as he took off his sunglasses, revealing a pair of blood red eyes. I closed my eyes as he began to slide his hand down my body and prayed silently for help.

Suddenly I felt his weight being lifted on me and was more than surprised at what I saw.


End file.
